


peaches

by spoke



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



She thinks of it as the peach anniversary, because even though it wasn’t then, it has become something sperate from Toby’s kidnapping. There is a whisper in the air of music, even before she goes to sleep, and she falls back onto the pillow with a smile. Once a year, every year, like and yet not like Persephone. 

Every year it’s a little different, the colors and fashions changing so that she wonders if they might be real people. In some part of the goblin realm she didn’t get to see that first time, do they wonder who the stranger showing up to their party is? Or do they know already. They certainly seem to, when they part around her so that she sees Jareth as she turns.

The smile, sharp-edged and never quite human, is always the same.


End file.
